New Life
by assassin-girl
Summary: Rin meets up with her twin sister - well actually demon twin - and dies saving Sesshoumaru, later in present-day Japan we meet up with the newly reincarnated Rin.
1. Rin's Twin

RIN'S TWIN  
  
By: Assassin-girl  
  
(chapter one)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are found here, except Gin and Kei. Besides suing me will do no good since I'm pretty much broke, but thank you reader, whoever you are for reading this. Even though it may seem a little serious and not good to me(I consider myself an amateur yet) thank you for reading this.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Where am I? The sky is blank, save for the clouds that looks like they are running across it. There was none of the twinkling stars that I cherish so much a moment ago showing either. Am I dreaming? Around me there are trees, trees, and more trees. What is going on? I thought that I was with Jaken, my lord Sesshoumaru's loyal servant, a moment ago.  
  
My name is Rin and I serve my lord Sesshoumaru, like Jaken. But believe me, I'm pretty useless, unless you count getting in my lord Sesshoumaru's way, almost getting killed, kidnapped and other stuff.  
  
The winds are picking up into a gust and I shivered each time their cold arms touched me. Picking the lowest branch of a tree I swung myself up.  
  
'Sesshoumaru. Jaken. Where are you?' I wondered as I sat down and folded my arms about my legs.  
  
Flashback:  
I was watching the stars, waiting for Sesshoumaru. 'I wonder what Sesshoumaru is doing?' I thought.  
  
"Whatever m'lord Sesshoumaru is doing, I'm sure that he thinks it is better with you out of it, considering how humans can get harmed so easily," Jaken, the toad-like demon had answered me.  
  
Startled I said, "What?". Of course, it's not like I didn't know this already. Both Sesshoumaru and Jaken say it all the time. But what had startled me was that I didn't knew that I had spoken aloud.  
  
I looked at Jaken. He always seem so funny to me with all his tricks up his sleeve. "Jaken, what would happen to you if I got harmed?" I asked.  
  
Jaken sat up straight at that question. This part is the one that I liked best. Jaken's face always get comical when a lot of emotions run across it. Especially when it turns to horror. His froggy eyes would grow as big as apples and his nose would flare. Then his ears would wag, and then his hands go up an cover them. Almost instinctively. Then lastly he would fall back on his back, feets up in the air. When he sits up again, you could tell that the thought was not a pleasant one for him.  
  
"Well?" I would pry. He didn't reply. Just tried to look like he was interested on dusting dirt off of his clothes.  
  
Well, that means that he was going to ignore me for some time. Sighing I leaned against a tree and staring at the bright dancing stars, began to sing softly,  
  
"I'll wait for you,  
even if it takes an eternity,  
I'll wait for you.  
  
"Why you ask?  
Because I promised,  
And because I want to.  
  
"Even should you forget about me.  
I'll always wait,  
Because even only seeing you for a second,  
  
"Well,  
It'll make me happy,  
Because I want to be with you."  
  
Flashback End.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru walked through the trees to where Rin and Jaken was supposed to be waiting for him. Jaken was there, sleeping and snoring, but where was Rin? In a sharp voice he said, "Where is Rin?" That voice in itself could wake him up before he even finished the sentence, and it did.  
  
Jaken stared bewilderedly around him. Shakily he got up and bowed and said, "I don't know mi'lord. Maybe Rin was searching for you.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew that Rin might try to find him if she thought that he might get injured, but he also knew that Rin wouldn't go against his expressed orders, with some scolding in the past before. "After you have finished finding Rin I might just cut off your head." And with that he went off.  
  
Jaken followed but not without saying, "But who will you find to watch her when you are off again?" Which earned him a kick.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Grumble. Growl. "Oh.." I moaned. I was hungry! And thirsty.  
  
After waking up and still finding myself in the forest, I had wandered aimlessly, trying to find Sesshoumaru. Or Jaken.  
  
Except that, I found nothing in this forest of coldness. There was no demon, spirit, human or even a tiny insect around here except for the forest and the winds. Creepy.  
  
'Rin.'  
  
"Huh?" startled, I turned around but there was no one. Maybe after so long I was hallucinating.  
  
'Rin.' It sounded like a soft breeze whispering my name. Maybe a spirit, at least then I'll have company.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked at nothing in particular. I was sure that something was repeating my name. "Ahk!"  
  
The winds had kicked up and I'm sure that I was floating in the sky. I couldn't see where I was being taken. The trees passed by me in a flash and I got dizzy staring at them.  
  
"Oomph!" I had fallen facedown.  
  
"Rin." again came the voice. Except that this time it was clear and directly above me. Sitting up I could see that it was a girl. She had long black hair, ears that stuck out and her eyes were a deep crimson-red. Did I also mention that she was me? Well not me but with different facial features and I could tell that she was a demon.  
  
It was pretty obvious from the way there was a glow around her, her eyes and, did I mentioned that she was floating in the sky in sitting position over the pond where I had been rudely delivered?  
  
"Who-who are you?" I stammered.  
  
With one of her eyebrows raised she asked me in a mocking voice, "Why, don't you know your own sister?"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru and Jaken were standing in front of pond, secluded in the forest.  
  
"This place has an evil aura," said Sesshoumaru. "I can sense Rin's presence but she's not here."  
  
"Yes," replied Jaken, shuddering. "And most likely Rin has been eaten up or something close to that. Then I won't have to be left behind anymore, right mi'lo - ahk!"  
  
Having kicked Jaken for saying that about Rin, Sesshoumaru took the rod with a man and a woman's head and tapped it on the water's surface.  
  
The water was ringing. Like something heavy was coming their way, but then the water sprouted upward.  
  
"Who are you?" asked a sharp voice.  
  
"Likewise to you," Sesshoumaru replied. After the water had come down, Sesshoumaru and Jaken could see that it was a little demon woman. Her hair was dark blue and her eyes color were a misty gray.  
  
"My name is Kei, loyal henchman of my master, and I won't let you trespass."  
  
His stare cold, Sesshoumaru said, "You know where Rin is."  
  
"I know nothing," Revolitita's voice was cold as ice.  
  
"That only explains that she is where you are trying to protect me from entrance. You may either let me pass now or I'll slice you."  
  
Sneering she said, "Try and get pass. You won't like the results."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
I sat struggling on the ground, darkness had kept my feet and foot bound together. "Sister!" I exclaimed. "How can that be?" My family had died a long time ago. I had watched them, and was the only sole survivor.  
  
"The more you struggle, the more tight it gets," she said. "Let me introduce myself."  
  
She did a half-bow, then straightened. "My name is Gin. I was born from the darkness of your heart and a demon. I know everything about you. Your heart, wishes, dreams. And everything, from your fears, heartaches what you don't want to happen. Basically, everything."  
  
My expression must've said that I didn't understand - not surprising after having been told that I had a sister to some strange stuff that she had just said.  
  
"I'm a half-breed born from the depths of your dark soul," Gin's tone said that she was talking to a child. "After you watched you family come to it's end, you pretty much shut yourself from the world, living in darkness. That was what made you easy prey for a soul-eater, which is my other half of the breed."  
  
"But how where you born?" I asked. I had stopped struggling.  
  
"Yes, how was I?" she sneered. "You see, even though you were under my other side's spell, you still have a will of your own. That was basically what went wrong. The second was that your demon had come along when I was almost done devouring your soul.  
  
"If he hadn't been there, waking you from your spell then the devouring had been complete. I was so close. And that sword, Tenseiga, was a healing sword. After he used it to save your life, I was nearly wiped out from you, so I fused myself with your soul instead and then I was born."  
  
"Then wouldn't that mean that I am your mother, not sister?" I asked. The story was interesting, even though I dislike long ones.  
  
Gin glared at me. "No!" she said sharply. "I am just a mixture of you and that demon. Basically I am half of you. But that won't be for long. Because I'll make myself complete, after I kill you and that annoying demon."  
  
Smiling evilly at me, she said, "Now prepare to die."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
If anyone who have just read this once, I've changed Revolitita's name to Kei because it was much simpler and not as long. So long and review this damn story! ^_^  
  
Does anyone besides me think that this story is too long????? 


	2. Battle With Revolitita and Gin

Battle with Gin and Kei  
By: Assassin-Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters that are found here.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Assassin_Girl: Well, you should have read Rin's Twin if you are reading this, but thank you for reading this anyways. Thank You! ^_^  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru took out his sword, Tokijin, which was forged from the fangs of Naraku's incarnation, Goshinki. It was a very evil sword and only the strongest can control it or you will fall victim to it's evil. Sesshoumaru was only able to touch it because he had dispelled the evil from the sword.  
  
"What are you going to do? Kill me with that?" Kei laughed shrilly at Sesshoumaru, nothing but mock. She was guarding the entrance that was in the pond from Sesshoumaru. And yes, she is a demon, albeit small, with dark blue hair and gray misty eyes.  
  
"Save your breath," Sesshoumaru told her. After all she knew nothing about what Tokijin can do. "For your final prayers."  
  
"That is, if you can destroy me."  
  
Sesshoumaru took a slight swing at the water and they sprouted upward. The water would stay up a little longer for Sesshoumaru to fight on with the help of Jaken and his skills. In a breath he jumped at Kei and swung the sword. She raised a shield of water to protect herself but the force of the sword pushed it back and hit herself.  
  
"So, that is the power of your sword, neh? Well, let me reveal one of my own!" with her hands in front of her she drew most of the water into her hands. Then when it covered both of her hands to her wrist, she clasped her hands, forming a sword of water. "Behold my technique, Aqua Sword!"  
  
Kei swung at Sesshoumaru, he dodged easily but the water that had come forward followed him. "Too slow," he commented when he had already dodged about five times. "You can practically tell. It's not that hard."  
  
"Fool! Did you think that that was what I was really doing?" she sneered at him, "Look around you." The water looked like they were about to shape into a cocoon.  
  
"So I see, but it will not work." Sesshoumaru swung the Tokijin at the water, but the attack bounced back at him. "Ah, so I see, you are trying to keep me from using the sword. You are scared."  
  
Eyes flashing, Kei said, "I have no reason to be scared, just closing in on you is all." The shell had completed, Sesshoumaru inside. "Now technique of Aqua Cage, formed from Aqua Sword, Sword Trap!"  
  
The waters started to make sharp points, and blindingly fast, they shot at him from all directions. Sesshoumaru dodged them one by one, leading the others to attack each other. "Too easy."  
  
Water formed at Sesshoumaru's feet, then turning into ice, keeping him in place. He punched at it and freed himself, but waters kept coming out, then fastly it sprouted up. Sesshoumaru dodged just in time but it pierced him at his side, missing his right arm (left to Sesshoumaru) because he had none. InuYasha had cut it off during the fight for Tetsusaiga. But instead of wincing in pain or something, Sesshoumaru smiled icily, "Was that supposed to hurt? Don't worry, you'll get paid for this."  
  
"That was Aqua Saber, second technique of Aqua Cage. But this is going on too slowly. Behold, Ice Freeze." It started to get very cold inside of the cage. The cage turned to ice and icy mists were practically everywhere and Sesshoumaru couldn't see anything.  
  
"Mi'lord!" Jaken cried out from where he was standing, trying to keep the water from getting to Revolitita.  
  
The cocoon cracked open, and Sesshoumaru walked out. "How, how did you - "  
  
"Ice is easy to break. The weakness of your cage is that when you froze up your water cage, it couldn't deflect or reflect my attacks any more. You must've never figured it out. How stupid of you. It is always best to know everything about your attacks. Even the weaknesses, and how to defeat it should it be turned against you. Time for your payment," Sesshoumaru told her. He was by her side at a flash, and she never saw it.  
  
"Poison claws."  
  
"Aghh!" Kei fell from where her water because she had lost concentration. Sesshoumaru's poison can do that. Make your senses slow down or something. Whatever.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood over Revolitita. "Now tell me where Rin is."  
  
"I would never betray my master," she sneered at him. "Go ahead, kill me. But you won't like the results, I promise."  
  
Since he knew that she wasn't going to tell, Sesshoumaru took a small swing with Tokijin and her body was nowhere to be found afterward. The ice became waters again and Jaken flopped down while at the same time saying, "Are you all right mi'lord?"  
  
Sesshoumaru waited for the waters to return to normal as they began to fill up the pond. Again he took the staff with a woman and man's head, but this time he threw it into the waters. It hit the water top, and the waters became dark as night, then it got sucked into what looked like a hole, even darker than the waters.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Gin stopped. She didn't move for a while and when she did, all she did was smile. Then looking at Rin said, "Your prince demon is coming to save you. It seems that he has defeated Kei. Although it is not surprising, considering that he has that sword, Tokijin."  
  
I stared at her, aghast. "How do you know about that?" I asked her.  
  
Looking at me she said, "I know everything that you know."  
  
Well, duh! I just forgot about it in my happiness in knowing that Sesshoumaru was coming to save me. Well what can I do? Weep like a baby (sorry, not meant to be an insult) in front of Gin in gratitude that he was coming to save me after all?  
  
"Still, he won't like the results. I guess I'll have to deal with you after I kill lover boy," she told me. Lover boy? Was she crazy?! I am not his lover! No, really!  
  
Gin disappeared, or should I just say that she blended into the darkness. Something caught my eye. Looking at the pond I saw that it was starting to turn very, very black, then a staff with two heads was thrown off somewhere into the trees. The staff with the woman and man's head! That means that Sesshoumaru was coming.  
  
And soon enough, I did see him. Well his silver hair first that is, then his face and body. Jaken was at his feet and they were thrown out, just like the staff had been. Sesshoumaru dropped gracefully but Jaken fell face down into the ground. "Sesshoumaru! Jaken!" I cried out. Hey! How can I help it? This place was very creepy and I was just showing my happiness.  
  
"Rin!" Jaken cried back at me. But when he realized what he was doing, stopped and said in a strict voice, "You shouldn't run off alone! You know that!"  
  
I laughed. I just couldn't help it. He could be so funny when he is trying to show otherwise, and it wouldn't exactly work if his face is covered with mud.  
  
The darkness disappeared and I jumped up and started to run towards them. Sesshoumaru casually but Jaken was a little ahead of him. When I reached him I grabbed him up and hugged him. This action seemed to surprise him. White flashed in my vision at my left and Sesshoumaru crouched down, embracing me, which is not a habit of his, that much.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." My voice was tear-filled and I wept into his shoulder.  
  
'Rin.' Again came Gin's voice. 'He is not safe here. Best to get lover boy out of this place before I sever him to pieces.'  
  
That woke me up from my tear-filled senses. Pushing a little away from Sesshoumaru I looked around me. But things had become even creepier. Where there had been creepy trees and a dark pond, there was nothing but dark nothingness.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, we must get out of here," my voice sounded panicked.  
  
"Yes, I know," he replied, staring at a part of darkness. "But I think that we must kill whomever is spying on us first."  
  
"Gin!" I gasped. Where was she? "Sesshoumaru, she's going to kill you! You must get out now!"  
  
"She cannot kill me. Who is this Gin?" he asked me.  
  
"Welcome to my domain," Gin laughed. She appeared from where Sesshoumaru had been staring at. "My name is Gin, as you know."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her, surprised. Which is also not a habit, since his face is always serious.  
  
"Yes, I can tell that you notice the similarity," Gin said. "I am Rin's twin. Mostly demon, but part human soul."  
  
"Human soul?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Yes, I am born from the darkest part of Rin's soul and a soul-eater demon. Besides which, the only way that you can get out of this place is to kill me, but you won't like the results."  
  
"I'm sure that Revolitita was your servant. She already repeated this to me and I don't need reminders. I cannot see why it is not good. But if it means that if killing you is the only way to get out of this place with Rin, then I'll do it, despite the results," Sesshoumaru told her.  
  
"Hmm. Do I look like your lover there too much for you not to want to kill me? But very well, go ahead. I do not fear death."  
"Very well."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't really want to kill her. She looked like Rin too much, but he knew that she would never be the same person. And she was also a demon, which was how he could easily detect her. Which is just by picking up her scent.  
  
Again, he drew Tokijin. The quicker she dies, the faster he'll have to concentrate on killing her.  
  
In a flash he went to Gin's side and took a swing. Gin dodged, but the sword's power still cut her anyways.  
  
"Heh." Gin snickered. "Observe."  
  
Rin screamed a little bit. She was bending over, hand covering her side. Sesshoumaru stopped, staring at the blood that was coming from past her hands and through her clothes.  
  
"You did this," Sesshoumaru accused Gin, but not looking at her either.  
  
"Pay attention, fluffy," Gin said in a mocking voice. She drew a sword from thin-air and sliced at Sesshouamaru's wound. It stung him and opened a little wider. The bleeding started, only a little. After all, demons wounds heal fast.  
  
"Hmm. I see that you are trying to open the wound wider," Sesshoumaru said. "But not good enough." He swung Tokijin at Gin. It sliced through the sword that Gin was trying to use to protect her self from damage, and made a deep cut from her chest to her right side. The only thing was, she wasn't even trying to defend herself at all.  
  
Rin was screamed loudly this time, and Sesshoumaru looked at her. Why was she screaming? Was it because of the wound or was it that she didn't want him to kill her only family that she finally found out about, even if that one person was a demon?  
  
"Mi'lord," Jaken asked him shakily. "What is going on? Why is she screaming?"  
  
Laughing, Gin said, "Why, her own protector, the one that she is supposed to depend on is doing it to her."  
  
"How?" Sesshoumaru asked sharply.  
  
"Well let's see. First of all, the wounds that you are making on me are not hurting me. Do you know why? Well that is because, since my soul is hers, I don't feel any pain but she does. Every attack that hits me, well, is afflicted on her instead. So these," she gestured at the wounds that were supposed to be hurting, "Is what she has to suffer."  
  
Sesshoumaru's face didn't change. If what she said was true, then Rin was receiving the pain, and Gin was not going to die. Then the only way to kill her was.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
I didn't know why there were blood on my clothes. Only that when Sesshoumaru had attacked Gin I noticed a sharp wound at my side. Then when he cut that slice on her chest down, I had started to feel pain there too.  
  
Gin said that I was receiving her pains because her soul was my soul. I don't really know what that means, but it must means that if Sesshoumaru attacks Gin again, I will be the one injured.  
Sesshoumaru must not want to kill her, because he must know that I'll be the one hurt. It was easy to tell from his expression.  
  
I wonder. If we cant kill Gin by brute force, then is the only way to kill her . . .  
  
Ignoring the pain, I took a small dagger that I had found while traveling with Sesshoumaru and Jaken from my strap that was concealed in my sleeve and took it out.  
  
"Rin, what are you doing? You cannot move, your injuries will only get worse," Jaken said, alarmed.  
  
"Don't worry Jaken," I tried to sound reassuring. But I knew I was not. Raising the dagger from the ground, I stabbed it into my right arm.  
  
Gin stopped doing what she was doing and looked at the deep mark of a cut on her right arm. The sword had disappeared as fast as it had been summoned. Looking at it, then at me, Gin said, "So, the little girl has figured it out eh?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's it. I hope that you will continue to read and please! Give me a review. Well, thanks for reading this! ^_^ Assassin-Girl. I really think that I am making them way too long.. 


	3. New Life

New Life  
By: Assassin-Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters that are found here. Thank you for reading this! ^_^  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Gin slashed her own left hand. After all, since Rin was the one who was going to get all the pains, it wouldn't really matter to her. Rin winced a little, but other than that she did nothing else.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew that Rin had figured it out how to harm her twin. The only way to pain Gin was to harm Rin, that's why both Kei and Gin had said that he wouldn't like it if he attacked. They must've known it all along that he would never hurt Rin and were using it against him. Or simply, his weakness.  
  
So does that mean that his only option is to kill Rin in order to kill Gin? No. There must be a different way. Just not killing Rin in the process, that's all.  
  
"Hmm," Gin commented coolly. "I did after all, I did warn you. So did my servant. Maybe you should not have come and just let the little girl die."  
  
"I'll find a way," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Oh, there's only one way to kill me, guaranteed. And that is to kill me, while at the same time killing her. And if you don't do that, you'll all die here eventually, since it's my world. I am most strongest in my own territory and have the better advantage. While you may also be strongest in the territory that your father left you."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
So, is the only way to kill her is to kill myself? I asked myself. If so, that is the only way to kill her? But, if so, I will be separated from Sesshoumaru. No! We will always be together. I admit it, I . . .  
  
No, I can't start feeling sorry for myself. That is only selfishness and right now I need to do something to help save lord Sesshoumaru. "Jaken."  
  
"What?" he asked sharply, eyes on Lord Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Can you help me with something?" I asked. Sesshoumaru kept on dodging Gin's attacks on purpose. He was, I can tell.  
  
"Oh, this does not sound good. Usually, your ideas are so reckless. What will my lord Sesshoumaru say? I'll get in trouble for sure!"  
  
"Don't worry. It won't really matter anyways. I have to save him. He has to be safe. He's already done so much for me. And besides," I stood up. The blood was still running. Smiling brightly at him I said, "After all these years, I am now 15. I think that that is enough for me to at least do something on my own. And, and . . . . .  
  
"I want to return a favor," tears came to my eyes. (Hey! Don't think I'm wimpy. I'm just playing my part!)  
  
"Besides," I summoned a smile, "I want to do this, to save the one that I love. And you too, Jaken. So, will you help me? Please? I've never asked anything of you. Just this once, please, help me."  
  
Jaken looked skeptical. "I have a feeling that I won't like this."  
  
"Well, I'll guarantee you something. And that is, you'll get your wish. You wont be left behind again. I promise. And you don't have to stay with me either, because where I plan to go, you wont have to go yet. You will still have your life."  
  
Whispering to Jaken, he gave me something. It was hidden in by my kimono's sleeve. All I can tell you is that it is very heavy.  
  
As I watched Gin fight with Sesshoumaru and vice-versa, I realized something. I did want to save Sesshoumaru. Even at the cost of my own life. And I do love him. I admit it, I really do.  
  
I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. I know that you won't like this and I'm not sure if you'll accept it but, it's what I have to do, I thought as I ran across the darkness.  
  
Well, what I did do was jumping onto the floating Gin and put a heavy sword through Gin's heart, not that I think she has a heart, while at the same time putting my dagger through my own. If you are wondering, the sword was Lord Sesshoumaru's own Tenseiga.  
  
I don't know why, but I was able to use it. Not really, since I can't bring people back from the dead, but, I thought that I had seen a little bit of light. I would've once thought that only lord Sesshoumaru's sword would only work for him, since it chose him as it's master, but now, I guess I can use it too. Weird.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Rin? What are you doing?! Get back to safety." Sesshoumaru yelled at Rin. How had she been successful in using Tenseiga?  
  
"No! If you wont save yourself, I'll save you then!" she yelled back at him. Her breath was short. Sesshoumaru could tell, and he smelled more blood coming out of the wounds that Gin had created.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! SO! You, little girl, have finally built up the courage to destroy me with your own, eh? This sword won't work twice," she said, pulling out the Tenseiga.  
  
Gasp, but very softly. Rin's life was very short. "But how? You are a spirit. It should hurt you!" Rin said with a lot of difficulty.  
  
"True, but not. You see, I have built up an immunity and since I have been joined with by a human, I am partly human myself and quite alive. Maybe I should kill you first. Then kill fluffy there. After all, you are a mere human. You have not gone through evolution and you will be quite easy to kill."  
  
Gin was about to throw Rin, but she held on and yelled to Sesshoumaru with her dying breath, "Lord Sesshoumaru. Kill me now! Please."  
  
He didn't want to kill her. But if he didn't he would be suiciding himself and Rin would die, wasting her life. "Rin."  
  
"DO IT!!!" her grip slipped.  
  
Flash. Quietness. Quiet. And nothing more. No sound.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the spot where he had killed Rin. He had killed her with his own hand. No, his own sword wielded by him.  
  
Rin. he thought. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I never really spent time with you. And if you don't believe me, he cried and cried his heart out. (Sorry about that. I know that it isn't exactly what he would do, actually I don't know at all, but I would cry too. *sniff* sorry about that!)  
  
"Lo-lord Sesshoumaru? Is Rin, really gone?" he asked when Sesshoumaru stopped crying.  
  
The darkness had already started to disappear. When they got out of there Sesshoumaru looked at the light that pierced the tree tops and said, "I'm sorry Rin."  
  
Eh? Jaken thought. My lord Sesshoumaru has never been sorry before!  
  
"I promise you, I'll find a way to be with you again. No matter what." and with those parting words, he left the grave of the only person that he had loved (ahem, yes loved, although I don't think that he would admit such emotions out loud, well any love of any type, doesn't matter.) and never looked back to the memories that await him there.  
  
The whispering breeze sang,  
  
'I'll wait for you,  
Even if it takes an eternity,  
I'll wait for you.  
  
'Why you ask?  
Because I promised,  
And because I want to.  
  
'Even should you forget about me,  
I'll always wait,  
Because even seeing you for a second.  
  
'Well,  
It'll make me happy,  
Because I want to be with you.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay! I'll see you later mother!" a girl stepped out of her house. She had hair that was cut to her shoulders, and brown eyes. She was maybe around 15 and 16.  
  
"Hey Rin!" said her friend Amaiko, she had black hair with streaks of red, because she highlighted her hair, it goes to the midsection of her back. She had brownish and goldish colored eyes and was maybe one inches taller than Rin.  
  
"Hi Amaiko! How are you today? Are you sick or anything? Because if you do, you better tell me or you'll get in trouble."  
  
-- Amaiko's Talking -  
  
Hi! This is Amaiko Shojina. I am Rin's best friend. Nice to meet you!   
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Okay! So this is my new chapter. Hope you like it. And that last part there showed what I meant by my title. So, there. Review this damn story! Sayonaro! Assassin-Girl 


End file.
